Long lost: a story of a girl
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: My family is dead, I'm the center of other peoples problems, oh and my best friend is a murderer! My life can't get any worse! I should have waited because he's now following me for some odd reason! what does he want!Ita/Saku rating may change!
1. Friendship: so easily ruined

Long lost: a story of a girl

**A/N: Hello Everyone!! This is something new that I wished to try! Please enjoy it! Also I got the idea from bloomsburry's A kiss between friends! I loved it! I also recommend it to you! Enjoy!**

I turn to run at him as fast as I could. He saw it coming, like he always does, and stepped out of the way. Of course being the klutz that I am, I did an all out face-plant in the dirt. He stood right in front of me and I was half tempted to spit on his shoes and blame it on the birds, but I already knew that wouldn't work. I just grunted at him and sat up. My best friend stared down at me. His dark eyes dance with amusement.

I guess that I could spit on him. Knowing him, he would probably scold me like a child. I would rather not go there. I sighed and climbed to my feet. "Ow." I said sourly to him. His eyes continued to dance around, while his face had a calm expression.

I wiped the dirt off my shorts and shirt. I looked at him lazily. "You're are getting better." he commented calmly. Liar. I raised an eyebrow. "Really now..." I stared at him. He stared back with emotionless eyes and a blank face. He was about as emotional as a leaf. Itachi Uchiha. My best friend. My family died about 2 years ago from an attack from some Rock village shinnobi. They died to protect me and the leaf village. I miss them. My parents and my big brother.

Itachi came to me as soon as I found out about my older brother and my parents. I was weeping at the playground. He came and stayed with me for what seemed like hours. He sat on the swing next to me, rubbing my back whispering that he was sorry. Even though he had nothing to do with their death. That was the first, and so far, only time I had seen Itachi even the slightest sad or miserable. He stayed with me.

He came to play with me every day and even went with me to their funerals. His face was blank the whole time but he cared enough to stay there and even afterwards as I cried like a baby. He's been there through it all. You would think he would get bored of a little girl who is 3 years younger then himself but he never seemed to mind being around me.

Now I am 10 years old and Itachi is 13.

I am 2 years older then his little brother, Sasuke. I've meet him a lot. He's sweet and kind. He want's to be just like Itachi. I could see why. His father seem to be vary proud of Itachi for is ninja rank. I am too. He's been asked to join AMBU. He seems to not care much about that though. His mother loves him just because she's so kind like that. He seems to hold a soft spot for his mother. I would too. She is so kind! I couldn't bare to make her sad either.

Itachi's my best friend. My only friend. He's all I need. I stared at his pure black eyes and smiled. He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Thank you." I whispered to him softly. His eyes softened as if he could hear my thoughts. Sometimes I think that he can. I needed to learn how to defend myself so I could protect myself even when Itachi's away. People took it upon themselves to pick on me.

I can remember the first time people started to pick on me.

_Flashback:_

_I was playing at the playground while I waited for Itachi to come and play. He was suppose to be here at noon. Well it wasn't noon yet. Almost though. I was sitting on the swing that I met Itachi on. I was staring at the clouds as they floated softly in the sky. They seemed so far and untouchable, like they were forbidden fruit. All anyone could do was watch them._

_I heard feet walking on the small rocks that lay on the floor where the swings and slide were. At first I though it was Itachi. But sadly when I turned around it was a girl with blond hair and a redhead and another blond. All of them crossed their arms over their chest and frowned. A cold chill ran up my spine. I wanted to run away and hide but my body was frozen._

"_You're on _my _swing." the blond in the front said. I flinched and turned my head away. I hoped that they would just turn around and leave. I didn't hear them leave and I could feel their eyes burning into my back. I wanted Itachi to come right away. I was really scared. My heart suddenly dropped as I felt a handful of my pink hair was gripped o so tightly. "Move it, Pinky!" the blond hissed. The next think I knew I was face first in the gravel._

_I couldn't prevent the whimper that escaped my lips. My face stung. I whipped my face with my hands and got all the little rocks out of my skin. My eyes began to burn with tears. I was powerless as the tears travailed down my cheeks. I know that crying would only push them to hurt me more but a small rock hit my eye and it stung._

_I started to sob pitifully. That's probably what other 8 year olds would do. I rubbed my throbbing eye. Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my shoulders and pulled me to them. I opened my eyes to stare at Itachi's pure black eyes. He was inspecting my face and eye. A flicker of anger passed his eyes, while he let out a low frown. My face scrunched up and I felt more tears fall down my face._

_He supported my weight and helped me stand. He glared at the three girls who stared dumbstruck. "Go away." Itachi said in a dark voice. I gripped his shirt and looked between him and the girls. When they stayed where they were, Itachi made it more apparent that he was mad, his frown deepened and his pure black eyes bled red. His blood limit struck most with fear. At the sight of the Uchiha's red wheel of death the girls split._

_With that he lead me to my swing. He sat me down and looked at my face again. I could feel my lower lip quiver as I through my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck. His whole body tensed up but soon relaxed. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back like he did the first time we met._

_End flashback..._

Only a few months ago did he start to teach me how to fight. I'm nowhere as good as him though. I never will be. Itachi looked out over the hill toward the sun, it was setting. A flash of sadness appeared in his eyes as he turned to me. The metal on his AMBU outfit glistened. He came to train me a little then to go on a mission for AMBU. There seemed to be a cloud over his head. He looked at me like he was leaving forever.

I embraced him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Why seem so sad?" I whispered softly into his ear. He turned his head and laid his cheek against the top of my head. He slowly but surely put his arms around me too. He doesn't show this kind of affection unless something is really bothering him. Something is wrong. He ignored my question. A moment later he stepped back and turned toward the direction of the village entrance.

He took a few steps forward before turning back to me. I smiled and waved to him. He doesn't always answer my questions so his silents was fine. "Goodbye, Itachi! I'll be here when you get back! Don't forget!" I called. His eyes widen slightly before he turned away and started to walk on. His hand went up in a silent wave. I grinned like a fool. In a puff of smoke, Itachi was gone.

I walked toward the Uchiha household to tell them that Itachi had just left for his mission. Plus I wanted to see Sasuke and Mikoto. Itachi's daddy scares me. It was dark when I reached my house. I took a quick stop there to grab a recipe for Mikoto. I promised her that I would bring it to her. I walked all the way to the Uchiha compound and stopped. All the Uchiha signs that I could see where cut in half. My blood froze in my veins. I quickly hid my chakura to perfection. That was one of the only things that I was really good at. Chakura control.

I ran into the compound only to stop at a shrill cry. My heart thumped in my chest painfully as I ran toward the source of the noise. I rounded the coroner and could have died of shook. Laying on the ground was non other them Sasuke. He was on his belly with drool coming out of his mouth. I stared in horror as he was surrounded with the other Uchiha clan members. My breath left my lungs as I saw the blood that surrounded... EVERYTHING!!

They were all dead... all but Sasuke. And standing over him with a bloody sword was...

...

...

...

...

My best friend, Itachi Uchiha.

**A/N: How was that?!? Did you all enjoy? If you like it please let me know! If I get a few comments that like it then I'll put up more chapters! Please have a good day and rate and review!**


	2. watching through the window

Long lost: a story of a girl

**A/N: Yahooo! Quick update! I didn't think that people would like it! Yeah! (Throws cookies to readers) This chapter is to the Reviewers that wanted me to update quickly! Please enjoy!**

I stared in complete and utter horror. My blood froze, my heart skipped a beat, my knees grew weak, and my whole body began to shake. I lost control of my chakura and it soared. I watched as Itachi's shoulders grew tense. He slowly looked over his shoulder at me for a moment before turning to face me completely. My eyes burned and tears soon followed. I choked on a few sobs. "You..." my voice cut off.

A took in a shaky breath. Itachi's eyes were clouded. I couldn't read his expression. "You're a murderer!" I yelled at him and took a step closer. His eyes hardened then they sudden bled red. A wave of rage washed over me. I took a few more steps toward him. I gritted my teeth. "Don't you dare use your blood limit on me!" I growled. Just as quickly as it came, his blood limit was gone. I looked down at the dead Uchiha corpses. My stomach crunched. I felt it coming. My knees grew weak and I fell to the ground. I leaned forward and through up.

I took a deep breath, while my throat stung. I began to shake uncontrollably. I looked up at me ex-best friend. "How could you...?" I whispered so softly that I wasn't sure that he heard me. More tears fell down my cheek. He stared at me blankly. I stood up quickly and thought I was going to throw up again. I kept it down and tried to glare at Itachi. I know that it was weak but I was furious. "How could you!?!" I yelled louder causing my throat to sting even more.

He stayed silent and where he was. I felt suddenly so weak and helpless. I tried to look Itachi in the eye but he turned his head away. I bit my lip when suddenly he was gone. I dashed forward to where he was just moments before. I sobbed pitifully and looked down at the younger Uchiha. He looked as lifeless as the others that surround him. I took a deep shaky breath when I felt warm breath on the back of my neck. I stared forward.

I knew that he stood behind me.

I closed my eyes as more tears fell. I felt him put an arm around my waist and move a little closer so he could whisper in my ear. Not that anyone here would hear him but whatever. He whispered it oh so softly then I felt a sudden pain on the pressure point on the back of my neck. Before I could do anything, darkness consumed me. All that was left of my best friend was the words that echoed in my head.

"_Thank you. Was it just a friendship?"_

I had a dream of all the clan members that I knew or saw around. They were all happy like nothing had happened. There was only one person that was missing... that was my best friend.

When I woke up from my sleep I was confused to see that I was in a hospital room. That is until I looked to the bed next to me to see Sasuke. My eyes once again began to burn. I tried to keep them in by closing my eyes but that didn't help. Almost immediately after I woke up, AMBU came to talk to me. They asked me questions about what happened but I don't think I was much help to them. After we talked for about 10 minutes, one of the AMBU did a few hand signs and with his pointer finger and his middle finger he poked the middle of my forehead and once again darkness consumed me.

* * *

**6 years later.**

I ran a hand through my pink locks. I continued my way down the halls of the hospital. My night shift is almost over. Usually I take care of the patients but I'm sucked dry of chakura so I'm just watching to make sure no one tries to sneak into the hospital or that the patients are attended to. I turned the corner and froze. There was rows of open widows on the left side of the hall and on the right is more doors that lead into patients' rooms. What caught my attention was that all the windows were closed... but one.

I slowly reached into my weapons pouch for a kunai. I slowly pulled it out and masked my chakura. I slowly walked down the hall keeping my whole body tense and aware. This hall was filled with wounded ninja. We put patches on them so their chakura is hidden. I felt around me with my senses for even the slights chakura signature. I'm the only nurse in this hospital other then Tsunade and Shizune that is a ninja. All the others are normal human women.

I stopped to think about the fact that there is really no one of any importance in the hospital at this point in time. Maybe they wanted to kill Hatake, Kakashi, but he left earlier this morning. I looked around at the empty hall way. No one. Maybe one of the staff left the window open. I turned and walked over to the open window. I looked out across the 3 story fall you would encounter if you fell. I closed the window and locked it.

I stared out the window for a few moments. That is, until something shinny caught in the refection of the window. I turned around and held my kunai out in front of me in a defensive position. I paused when I saw no one there. I looked down at a little boy. He was in a hospital gown. I smiled softly and put my kunai back into my pouch.

The boy looked no older then 5 or 6. He had dark brown eyes and grey hair. I kneeled down in front of him. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked softly. My eye caught the chain around his neck, the only thing it was missing was a charm. He looked nervous. "I... um... I'm thirsty..." he spoke softly though his voice creaked a little. I smiled. "Ok, come on lets get you something to drink." I stood up and held my hand out for him. He took it and we walked down the hall to a water fountain.

We stopped right in front of it. I picked him up by his waist and leaned him toward the water. He held the button down. After a few seconds he tilted his head up and let go of the button. I laid him down and regained his hand. He lead me all the way to his room. When he was in his bed and safely asleep I closed the door quietly and continued down the hall. My shift was over by the time I got to the front of the building. The woman at the front desk smiled at me as I left.

I waved at her over my shoulder and stepped out into the cold air. Suddenly I wised that I had brought a coat. I wrapped my arms around me to help block out the cold. Little good that did for me. Suddenly I felt a presents behind me. I turned to see Sasuke. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. Sasuke had been capture from Orochimaru a few days ago. Those few days here must have been a living hell. He is under surveillance but can now roam the village. He walked towards me.

We began to walk. Staring forward I asked, "Is there something that you want, Sasuke?" I felt him stiffen next to me. I pretended not to notice. I feel so short next to him. I only so to Sasuke's shoulder. The brat needs to stop growing. I continued to look forward. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and looked over at me. "Sakura..." he stopped as if he didn't know what to say. I looked at him in the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you." I said guessing what he would say. Sasuke looked slightly shocked. I turned to look at him. We stopped walking. "His way isn't right. No matter how hard you try, it will never be you. He isn't right. His way never will be." I said to him. He narrowed his eyes. He seemed to forget who I was because he flashed his sharingon. I frowned and stepped closer to him. I brought my hand up and-

**Smack!**

Sasuke instantly brought his hand to his cheek, his blood limit was gone. He stared at me light a deer in the headlights. Well almost like that. My frown deepened. "Don't you _ever _use your blood limit like that again. You hear me!" I hissed. Sasuke flinched but nodded slowly. I turned and walked down the street again. It only took Sasuke a moment to recover, he was right next to me the next moment.

We walked in silent all the way to my house. Sasuke's apartment is on the next street over. I gave the boy a forgiving smile and a small wave. I could never stay mad at Sasuke for long. He waved back and continued on his way home. The moment I got into my room I stripped my cloths and got into my pj's. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

In the shadow of my eye lids I though I saw something move. I reopened my eyes and walked over to the window that was across from my bed. I looked out the window. There was nothing out there. Maybe I'm paranoid? Yes? Most likely. I looked around. When I saw nothing I crawled back into my bed and closed my eyes. I was almost a sleep when I sensed the smallest of a chakura signature.

I recognized it almost instantly. It was..., "Itachi?" I whispered to myself. What the hell is he doing here! That bastard better not put a hand on the Kyuubi container or Sasuke. Yes, I know his name is Naruto. Maybe I could fool him! I evened out my breathing. I kept my body as relaxed as I could. He was just outside the window! How I missed him, I'm not sure.

What I don't understand is how did he find me? My chakura was still hidden even after I saw that little boy at the hospital. Sasuke is a stalker so I know how he found me, but Itachi? Unless... this isn't the first time that Itachi has come to _watch _me... how many times has he really been here and seen me?

**A/N: How was that? Ha ha! Sasuke's a stalker! Anyway thank you to TeamTHEFT for pointing out my mistakes! Sorry for that! I hope I did a better job with this one! Please rate and review and have a great day!**


	3. Author's note! Please read!

Author's note

**Hey everyone! Sorry for making this note when I should be writing for the next chapter but i have a question!!! One of my viewers was kind enough to point out that AMBU is spelled ANBU!!!**(No sarcasm in here!)** I'm so confused! Another reviewer from a different story said it was AMBU! So i started to do it like that! Now people are saying it's ANBU!!! Help! Please tell me how I'm to spell it so I can cut down on the mistakes! Thank you, everyone! The next chapter will be up when I figure out this little problem! Thank you all! Help me out!**

**A.)AMBU**

**B.) ANBU**

**C.) I have no idea!**

**Confused Author,**

**Winged Lady Colette.**


	4. For our friendship

Long lost: a story of a girl

**A/N: Okay everyone! I get the picture! :) It's spelled ANBU!! I know, I know, I'm a tard! It could have been worse! I could have forgotten what the series was called! Anyway! Like I promised! Here you go! Please enjoy to your hearts desire!**

Thoughts swam in my mind. I was confused beyond repair. I kept my eyes closed. I was scared shit-less. I had to hold down my nervous habit of bitting my lip. I kept my heart pace down to a regular beat. Master taught me. My master was the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, and medical expert. For a moment there I wondered if Itachi was proud of me. I mentally shook away those thoughts. I don't care what he thinks of me anymore!

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Itachi was right next to me. That's why I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke. "Don't try to fool me." his words were harmless but the way he said it was cold. My heart began to ache at the way he spoke to me. I opened my eyes to look into his mid-night black eyes. That confused me for a moment. Where is his sharingon? I didn't want to ask.

I glared at him. "What are you doing here? Trying to ruin more lives? Maybe both Sasuke's and my life wasn't enough!" I growled as I sat up. He stared at me coldly. I suddenly wished that he wasn't here. Also that I didn't say that. You know why? Well because the next thing I knew my back was pressed up against the wall and his hand was at my neck and that he was a good head and a half taller then me. That wasn't good. With his hand on my neck he held me above his head, while he used his other hand to keep to keep himself balanced by having it on the wall.

My fingers instantly wrapped around his wrist. My legs began to twitch. He wasn't squeezing hard but I was still having difficulties. I was so panicked that my weak tugs at his wrist was really pathetic. I continued my pathetic tugging. I stopped to take a big breath to calm myself. I looked into Itachi's pools of darkness. They were cold and hard. So different. So then. I hardened my eyes and whispered so ice chilling that the ice queen would be jealous. "Get away from me." I whispered coldly.

When he just stared at me, my chest began to flair with anger. I began to squeeze my fingers as hard as I could without breaking his wrist. That'll come later. I made my face look like a permanent frown. That instantly made me remember what Itachi said to me about frowning like that.

"_Frowning's not good... you'll end up as cheerful and happy looking like my father... now that's a scary thought. Besides, you have a beautiful smile. Show it to the world."_

I stared at Itachi. My eyes began to burn. I'm such a cry-baby. I tried to hold back the tears but they raced down my cheeks. I loosened my grip on his arm. I felt like that little 10 year old again. I wanted to break away for him and run away. That seems to be the only good thing I can do. I stared down at his wrist and couldn't contain my surprise. I slowly pushed his sleeve back on his forearm to look at the little black bracelet that I gave him a long time ago.

I blinked back some tears. "Your... still wearing it..." I could hear the weakness in my own voice. I couldn't believe it. I blinked and raised my right leg. Itachi stared at his wrist then looked at my ankle. I pulled up my pant leg to my knee so reveal a small pink bracelet on my ankle. "No matter... how mad I was... I could never take it off..." I felt the need to explain. I was a little surprised myself. I remember it clearly.

_Flashback_

_I stared down at my lap where I was carefully weaving the small black threads together. Black. That was Itachi's favorite color. He thought that your favorite color helped reflect who you are and what your about. My favorite color is pink and he said that pink is the for life, love and happiness and it means I'm a kind hearted person. I know! I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. I thought that I was hallucinating it but he went on with the other colors like nothing had happened._

_When he told me that black was his favorite color, I made up what it was to mean. I said that it is for mystery and the unanswerable questions in life and it means that your undecided but your choice will change the world. __Then I made the ironic comment on how the colors matched our hair color. Itachi seemed to think about that then he commented on how Sasuke's hair is blue and that's his favorite color._

_I smiled at the memory. I finished weaving the small bracelet together. I sighed with relief. It looked like it could fit his wrist. I smiled at it. I've been working on it for 3 hours! I kept messing it up! This time it was perfect! Well... I hope so. I stood up and walked over to my desk and laid it where I wouldn't miss it, when I go to see Itachi tomorrow... well later on today. I put it right in front of my parents and brother's photo._

_I smiled at them before turning out my light and crawling into my bed. I was exhausted and needed some sleep. I closed my eyes and dreamed of my parents and brother. They were with me and they liked Itachi._

_When I woke up I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, grabbed the bracelet and ran out the door toward the Uchiha compound. I ran down the street waving to the passing Uchiha. All but 1 or 2 smiled and waved back. I held Itachi's present in my hand. I suddenly hopped that he would like it. I hope he doesn't think it's too girly! I ran up to the front door of Itachi's house. I took a deep breath and knocked. I was relieved when the door opened to reveal Mikoto, Itachi's mommy, she smiled at me and opened the door wider so I could enter._

"_Hello, Sakura, how are you today?" Mikoto asked as she started to cook breakfast for Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi's daddy had some tea in front of him. He looked up at me and nodded his hello. I smiled at him before turning to Mikoto. "Hello Mikoto! I doing fine, and you?" I asked sweetly. She looked at me over her shoulder, smiling. "Great! As usual!" she turned back to continue cooking. "Do you want some breakfast, Sakura?" Mikoto asked. I shook my head. "Nope! Thank you though! I appreciate it!"_

_Mikoto nodded and continued to cook. Then Itachi walked into the Kitchen with a 7 year old Sasuke at his heels. He smiled at me. "Hello, Sakura- san! Look Nii-san! Sakura is here!" Sasuke squeaked. I smiled at the little boy. "Hello, Sasuke!" I chirped. Itachi gave me a half smile. "Yes, Sasuke, I see her. Good morning Sakura." he said in a clam voice. I smiled at him. "Good morning to you too, Itachi!" I chirped again. _

_He nodded and lead Sasuke to the seat in front of me before turning to me. In the corner of my eye I could see Mikoto and Fugaku staring at us with curious eyes. Itachi's gift weighted like a thousand pounds in my hand. I closed my eyes and held my hands out to him and opened them to reveal the little black bracelet. I opened my eyes to look at a surprised Itachi. He stared at my gift in shock._

"_Is that... for me?" he asked softly. He looked to be recovering for his shock. I nodded quickly. He reached out and grasped the small gift. "You said black was your favorite color. I hope you like it." I could feel the blush on my cheeks. He gave me a tiny smile and slid the bracelet onto his wrist. I laid my arms by my sides. I gave him a puppy-dog stare. "You like it?"_

_He stared at it for a moment before looking at me and nodding. "I like it. Thank you, Sakura." he said in a calm voice. I did a little victory dance. "Your welcome! Got to go! Come when your not busy! See ya!" I called over my shoulder as went to the door. "Bye everyone!" I didn't wait for a response. I was out the door and down the street in the matter of seconds._

_The next day Itachi showed up at my house with a pink bracelet in his hand. I smiled at him as he kneeled down and tied it around my ankle. "For our friendship." he murmured. "For our friendship." I murmured back._

_End flashback_

Itachi stared at it like he had the same flashback that I did. That's when I noticed that I was no longer pressed up against the wall, instead I was sitting on the bed with Itachi kneeled down in front of me. I stared at him sadly. I miss him so much, but I could not voice my thoughts. Itachi stood up and reached behind my neck and touched the pressure point. Before I could react he whispered into my ear. "Good night Sakura." and squeezed the point and knocked me out.

* * *

When I woke up Itachi was gone and light shined through the curtains. I looked around to see that I was under my covers in my bed. I looked out the window to see the tree that has grown in right there. I sat up as a wave of grief washed over me. When suddenly my heart skipped a beat and I though it killed me. I through the covers off my legs and looked down. My chest welded up. I bit my lip to hold in a pitiful sob. How could he do this!?

Do I mean nothing to him at all!? He can't really think that he can wipe himself from my mind by doing this! I closed my eyes and hoped that it was just a dream, but when I opened my eyes I saw that it was as real as ever. I pulled my knees to my chest and began to sob. I know that I'm suppose to hate him for what he did, but that was all I had.

One of my last memories of my best friend is now gone. I looked down at the bare flesh on my ankle where my bracelet used to be. Itachi took his gift back. My little pink bracelet is now and forever, gone.

**A/N: How was that everyone! I know it seems like there are flashbacks in every one of these! Don't worry too much, ok! Thank you for your help and please rate and review!**

**Also! I have a question for all the reader's out there!**

_What should Itachi do to Sakura to get her attention more?_

_A.) Ask for her to join Akatsuki? (sp?)_

_B.)Quit to be with her?_

_C.) Give me your ideas?_

**Please help me out! You're all awsome!**


	5. Mission: Back in action!

Long lost: a story of a girl

**AN: Hello everyone!! I'm alive!!! Sorry for the slow update! Please enjoy!!**

I held myself closer. I felt a wave of sadness run through me. It was something I did with my old best friend. Then he became a murder and now it shouldn't matter. But it does. Why did he take it away?! It was mine! He gave it to me, it's not his to take back!! Not anymore! It was mine and he stole it! I bit my lip to stop a sob. I've been crying a lot lately. And it's _his _fault. Everything that goes wrong in my life, it's his fault. I don't care what anyone else says! It just is!

I stood up and got ready to leave. I got my hair and teeth brushed, cloths on, and shoes and ran to the Hokage Tower. I ran to her office and walked passed the ANBU at the door. I walked in and went to my Master. "Master, I wish to have a mission." I demanded. I know that my face is a little red. Tsunade looked surprised. "Well, uh, Sakura-chan, I uh,- Hey, have you been crying?" she asked motherly. I nodded briskly. "Yes, now I need to get away for a little bit.**" **I told her. She nodded and looked through the 'to- do' missions.

She pulled out a few and handed them to me. I took them and skimmed over them. I grabbed one at random and walked out leaving the other's on her desk. I went to my house and grabbed my things for the mission. I sat on my bed and read over it more carefully. The color faded from my face. "A seduction mission!!!" I yelled. I grabbed a seduction mission. That'll get my mind off my totally hot ex- best friend. NOT!

I groaned and through my head back in a sigh. I'm such an idiot! In my desperation to get out of this village and this is where I'm going! Damn it! I sighed and grabbed my stuff and locked my door and headed for the entrance. I landed at the gate. I laid my things there and looked over at guards. "I forgot something, can you watch my things for a minute?" I asked. They both nodded.

I nodded my thanks and ran back. I went past my house and went to Sasuke's house. It was still early. Which reminds me. What was Tsunade doing up so early? I shook the thought away. I knocked and waited patiently. A few moments later Sasuke came to the door. All he wore was a pair of sweat pants and his hair was in even more of an mess. I shook my head and waited for him to wake up. When he did he stared at me.

I smiled. "Hey, Sleepy- head. I'm going on a mission. Be good while I'm gone, ok?" I asked. Sasuke looked dumbstruck. "Where to?" he asked more awake now. I grabbed out my file for the mission. My face paled even more. It was the biggest sex city. I sighed and choose a village near it. "The village of Rice patties." I said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "That's near the Sound country." he pointed out.I blinked. It is?I scratched the back of my head. "And?" I said indifferent. Sasuke looked suspicions. Before he could say anything more I turned and waved goodbye. "See ya! Be good while I'm gone!" I disappeared.

I reappeared at the gates. I picked up my backpack and through it over my shoulder and started to walk out of the village. I waved goodbye to them. I started to run when I was in the forest. I love the feeling of the wind in my hair and on my face. I jumped off the ground and onto the trees. From tree to tree. That pattern repeats over and over again. The morning dew was drying up.

I cracked my fingers. Why does he come to visit me? It doesn't make sense! What is it that he wants?! If he wanted to kill me he would have already. Why didn't I tell Master that a murder had re-entered the village? How many times has he come back that everyone is unaware of? His mind is always going a mile a minute. Wait is he the mysterious person who has been saving me? I blinked and thought of the most recent time I escaped danger unexpectedly.

_Flashback:_

_I blocked another attack. We were suppose to protect this caravan. So far we are not doing a good job of it. The rock village has once again attacked. It was suppose to be a 3 day escort but me and my team have been out here for about 8 days. I held my kunai higher. We were climbing the mountain. Perfect. I took a step closer to the edge of the mountain then I would like. I through a look over my shoulder at the fall._

_What would happen if I fall? Could I save myself? I shook the thoughts away and focused on the fight. I lunged forward with my kunai ready to kill. I got him right in the shoulder. Not quite but close to the neck. The man howled in pain. He pushed me away from him. I took 4 large steps back before there was no more land for me to stand on. I looked down and my whole life flashed before my eyes._

_I started to fall. I reached out for the side of the mountain. No such luck. I turned around to see if I could grab for the mountain behind me. They were very close together. I leaned my head back to far and got a head burn. I yelped in pain. I went limp and just fell. I felt something grab me but my eyes were closed and my head was throbbing. I must have dropped my kunai. An angel must have been watching over me because when I opened my eyes again I was next to the caravan. I stood up and looked around. The rest of my squad was finishing off the last 2 Rock village ninja._

"_Are you ok, Ms. Haruno?" asked one of the Junin. I shook my head away. "Uh... yeah. Just fine. How is the caravan? What's the damage?" my head was throbbing. I sent healing chakura to my head to sooth it. I looked up at the man. "The caravan is fine. No damage other then a few dents and broken wheels. 3 people got hurt but other then that everyone is ok." He gave his report. I nodded. "Kay. Lets move out." I instructed. "Yes ma'am!"_

_End Flashback_

My blood ran cold. Could Itachi have been there and saved me? I never asked anyone! But that mission was almost...2 years ago. How long has he been following me?! What am I going to do with this selfish Uchiha?! I stopped and looked up at the blue sky. It's almost noon. I'm not hungry. Better keep moving. I started to jump from tree to tree again. I need to do something about Itachi before bad things happen.

**AN: How was that? Did you enjoy? Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	6. Evil meeting you here

Long lost: a story of a girl

**AN: Ok, here you go!! Read to your hearts desire! Also, Sakura is very OCD!! I own nothing!! Please enjoy!**

I turned my head away. I feel sick to my stomach. I don't know how I got myself to this low of a level but I got myself here. I am officially and without a doubt, a whore. I feel gross. I have yet to do anything but I'm already grossing myself out. I want to turn and run out of this disgrace of a building but no. I have a job to do. I almost threw up my mouth right there. I so could have worded that better. A shiver ran up my spine.

The building is at least smoky. I send my chakura to my lungs to protect them from the dangerous fumes. I hate smoke. The building is a large bar. Waitresses are wearing skanky outfits. The other girls are wearing worse. Boy, do these girls degrade themselves.

I opened my wallet to look at the picture of the man I'm looking for. His name was Akashi Mikito. He was.... I swallowed down a disgusted lump in my throat. ...32 years old. Ew ew ew!!!! I let out a shaky breath. He is about as tall as Sasuke, and eyes light green and pale skin with dark brown hair.

A shiver ran up my spine. I headed for the bathroom. I walked in as the last 3 girls were heading out. They were chatting happily. They looked too young to be in here. Well, I am too but I'm here on an important mission! Who am I kidding?! I don't want to be here. I walked to the first stall. On the door was a small note. It had my name on the front with my name is perfect writing. I blinked and ripped it off and opened it. It was my mission. What the...?

Written above it was a small note. It said,

_Sakura, _

_Read this before you make a big mistake._

I blinked dumbly. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself. I looked down the line of words. There was a section circled. I narrowed my eyes and read it out loud softly. "This mission can be done in 2 different ways, one is through seduction and the other is through... violence." I whispered the word dumbly and couldn't think of what it meant for a minute before it came to me. "What?!" I screeched loudly. The walls echoed my cry.

I will still be clean!! I jumped with joy. After about a minute I stopped and stuffed the note in my back pocket. I was filled with energy. I was so happy too! I will not be shunned for doing such a sin even out of stupidity! YES!

I walked out of the bathroom and into the bar again. I made sure that my chakura protected my lungs before I breathed in the gross air. I began to scan the crowd for the man. I didn't spot him so I walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. The bar tender's back faced me. I looked at the marble design that is the counter top. "Waiting for someone?" Asked a man's voice. I looked up at the bartender. "Yeah, I'm waiting for-" I stop. The bartender's name tag said 'Akashi' and he fit the description. Boy, I'm full of luck today aren't I! I kick it into high gear. I turn to a seductive wild cat.

"You, actually." I purred. His eyes flashed with acknowledgment. A smile crept onto his face. "Really now." he asked, leaning on the counter toward me. I let loose a seductive smile. I also leaned closer. "Oh, yeah. I had a girlfriend in here not too long ago, she said that she couldn't keep her eyes off you. Now I know why." I purred. I felt sick to my stomach. His smile widen. "Oh yeah?" he asked. I leaned closer and smile. "Yeah." I let the word come out slow and low. "I get off in 10 minutes. We can have fun after." he whispered to me. I smiled. "You read my mind. I'll see you in 10." I stood up and walked toward a table.

I sat down and crossed my legs like a lady. I watched him with a seductive smile. He kept looking over at me. He'd smile every time he saw me staring. I feel like a bitch because I'm going to end up hurting him. I looked into my lap and dwindled my fingers. I'm sick to my stomach. The bar is so loud. Something catches my eye. I look over in the corner. There are 2 figures sitting there with cloaks on. They looked to be in deep conversation. I stared at them for about 3 minutes before the shorter one turned to look at me. I stared at him. He was too far to pick out any features other then that it is a man.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my cheek. I looked over to see my target. I went into flirtatious mode. I stood up and smiled. I leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "Wanna go to my place and have some fun?" I asked as seductive I could. He smiled. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the door. My heart was officially on the Richter scale. I looked over to see the 2 figures from the corner start to get up.

I didn't have time to worry about them. God, this guy isn't worried that he may be dragged into a trap. What a guy! He's probably too horny to notice! Ew!! I'm gonna throw up! No! I need to focus!

Now, how do I do that one Jutsu that Master taught me? Oh yes! It's Tiger, rat, mouse, tiger, dragon... before I knew it we were at my rented apartment. I let go of his hand and dug out my key and stuck it in the lock. My heart was about to burst! I turned it and opened the door. I pulled it out and shoved it back into my pocket after doing so. I turned around and pulled him into the apartment. It's on the first floor. I went in through the back door.

The owners are letting borrow their little room for the night.

Akashi smiled at me. "Nervous?" he asked huskily. I lowered my head to blush. "My first time." I admitted. Why lie? It doesn't matter anyway. I'll never see him again after this. "Lucky me. I'll show you a great time." he promised. I looked up innocently. "Be nice." I said childishly. Yeah right! You're not getting _any_ fun tonight! Hehe! I'm so bad! We backed up into the house. I fell down on the couch and he climbed on top on me. I was frozen. I was so frightened that I just might get rapped!

He started to kiss my neck leaving little bite marks. That snapped me out of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and did the hand signs behind his head. I tapped his back and he passed out. I grunted when he landed on me. I pushed him off. I sat up and covered my face with my hands. I was so scared. I know, I know. I'm a ninja. I shook away the fear and stood up. I kneeled down next to him. I used another justsu to find out the information on the Sound village. That's what I came for. They are planning to attack a supplier of the Leaf.

I got up all my things and prepared to leave. I felt so shaky. I walked out and left the key under the mat for the couple that really lives here. They know that a man will be here. Tsunade spoke with them. I was walking down the street when 4 figures came out of nowhere. I stopped and they spotted me. They started to come closer. I turned around and started to walk back. I heard them speed up. I broke into a ran. I'm still shaking like a newborn baby out in the cold. I know that I'm a ninja but I can't focus. I've always done this. Usually, I'm ok but if I really shaken up then I can't fight. It's best to run away.

I rounded like 6 corners. I never found the time to memorize the layout of this place. I think that I'm lost! I was about to panic completely, when I spotted a figure. I dashed toward. "Um, sir! I need your help." I called and walked into his path of view. I froze. "Itachi!" I gasped. He looked at me with sharingon. It quickly went away. I stared mouth a gap. I stepped back slowly. He stared and made no move to stop me. "Itachi," a voice said for behind me. I shot around. Emerging from the darkness was a blue fishman with a large sword on his back. It was Kisame Hoshigaki. I nearly died. "Who's this delicious flesh of meat?"

Then I did what I never thought would ever happen to me. I fainted. God, I'm in for it now.

**AN: There you go! How was it? Sorry for the wait!! (throws cookies to readers) here have a cookie! Anyway, tell me what you think!!! Have a good day!! Rate and review!**


	7. My place

Long lost: a story of a girl

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I hope you enjoy!!**

When I opened my eyes I was in a dark room. Fear struck at my heart quickly, over and over again. I was laying in a soft bed. But I was still shrouded in darkness. I sat up slowly trying to get my eyes to adjust to the deep darkness. The door to my left was open and the room across had moonlight pouring in. But there was a figure in there as well. I walked toward it slowly. When I entered the room, moonlight washed over my skin, making it look to glow. Designs on the window danced across my skin. I felt eyes on me.

I looked up and all that had happened earlier came back to me. Sitting on the window sill, was none other than my murderous best friend. The light also danced off his revealed skin. He was wearing a purple silk shirt that was netting by his pale neck. Short sleeved. He was also wearing purple baggy pants that was netting by the ankle. His pure black eyes matched the night. He was absolutely beautiful. I almost melted under his gaze. I had to mentally smack myself a few times before I put on a cold hard face and confronted him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I drew out every word slowly and meanly. I guess I wanted him to be at least a little intimidated. No such luck. All he did was look me right in the eyes. I felt my face grow hot. I hate being mesmerize by those beautiful eyes. By this beautiful man. His mere existence makes my blood boil. Part of me wish I could crawl into a hole and die. The other wished that he was beside me holding me in the safety of his arms. I would never do either, if I had the choice.

He stared at me, quietly. "Tell me!" I growled. He lowered his gaze to the ground then looked at me through his long eyelashes. He seemed to be thinking. He finally stood up and walked toward me. Sirens went off in my head. Strangely they screamed, "Stranger danger!!! Stranger danger!!!" but Itachi wasn't a stranger, technically. But, I guess I don' t know him anymore. That hurts my heart to think, but I know that it is true. I hate no knowing him anymore but, maybe I need to grow up. I need to leave Itachi, where he belongs in my life, in the past.

I backed up. I need to get away. No. I _have _yo get away. Nothing good will happen if I stay here. With him. Nothing at all. "S-stay back." I shuddered. Great, not very threatening. I held my hand out as if to keep him away. He continued to come closer and I continued to back up slowly. Last time I saw him, I pasted out. The time before that he stole my.... bracelet...

Fire pumped through my veins and I momentary forgot about my fear and I began to walk toward him. We were only an inch away from one another. I glared into his deep black eyes. "Where is it?!" I yelled. He studied my face closely. All my patients was drained. "Itachi," I said smoothly. "Where is it?" I asked more calmly. He raised an eyebrow. "Where is what, Sakura?" his voice was as calm as the rest of his features. I tried to be as calm as I could.

His mere face set me off. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him nose to nose with me. I glared at him. "My bracelet! My little pink bracelet, that was _mine!_" I hissed. He studied my face. I glared into the pure black abyss. I pulled him closer, if that's possible. I could feel his breath on my face. It was warm and soothing. I ignored it to the best of my ability but it still ate away at my heart. I took a deep breath. I felt my stomach churn.

"The man I love gave that to me!" I yelled then stopped. My heart was going a million miles a minute. I felt my grip oh his shirt weaken. The flow of his breath on my face came to a halt. I'm sure I also stopped breathing. Did I just tell a killer, my ex best friend, one of the hottest men on the planet, that I love him? Oh man...

_For once in my life...._

We stared at one another for a long time. I swore my heart was about to explode. My hands dropped to my sides. Itachi's eyes started to narrow slightly. That's it. I'm going to die a slow painful death. He started to move closer and the sirens of danger went off in my head again when my back hit the wall by the door. I was about to bolt when I felt a hand filled with long milkey colored fingers touch my thigh. I felt my face grow hot.

He leaned in closer and I felt his breath on my face again. This time heavy and slow. No I was wrong earlier, _now_ I'm going to die and go straight to the fiery pits of hell. That's sad to think about.

He lifted my thigh. My face grew even hotter. I hate my life. He moved closer, and he lifted my leg higher. My knee bent. Terrible images flashed through my head. He was my best friend! How could I even think about this?!? He brought my knee to my chest. Almost at least. He put his forehead against mine and stared me in the eye.

_....I know...._

My breath sped up as more terrible images flashed through my mind. I try to get them out. I squeezed my eyes shut and flattened my hands against the wall. My heart threatened to jump out of my chest and onto the floor. Suddenly, I felt his soft lips and defined nose on my neck. My eyes shot open. He felt like an inch away from kissing my throat. All the fear in my body ran on overdrive. My mind told me to shove him away and run for my life before I betrayed everything that I swore to protect and serve.

_...that in my heart..._

But, my heart, told me that _this _is what I want and what I need. Then I felt something on my ankle. Then Itachi moved back. I yearned for the warmth. Although, I would never be caught dead saying that any time soon. He still held my leg but this time by the ankle. I looked down to see my little pink bracelet. The only difference was that there were black threads woven through the pink thread. It looked beautiful. I couldn't speak. I was awestruck.

"Why did you do that...?" I whispered softly. I was mesmerized by it's beauty. I felt his eyes on my face. I pulled my eyes away from my most prized possession. I looked into his unreadable eyes. He moved close again and my heart set off again. He stared me in the eyes. "Because..." he started slowly. "This was made to represent a girl who has a long life ahead of her, she is a kind hearted person, she deserves love and happiness. It also means that she is a mystery to even the ones that love her and there are so many unanswered questions about what she will do that will change the world." he said in a low voice.

I feel so.... melted. I was breathing quickly. "You remember?" I asked breathlessly. He looked at the ground. I felt sadness wash over me. I wanted all the doubt in his heart to wash away and be replace with a feel of love. I let my leg drop to the floor and moved close to him. I looked him in the eyes. The eyes that hold me in. That swore to hold on tightly and to never let me go.

_....that his arms....._

"Do you love me?" I asked softly. His eyes looked so lost but I saw something there. Something I thought never existed epically this man's dark eyes.I saw, want.... I saw need. I saw what I thought my eyes showed. For a moment I thought that I was looking into a mirror that distorted the eyes but held the same message. I stopped all my doubts. I gave them what they deserved. Silence. "Then, we should stop running." I whispered. His eyes seemed to want to run away again but his calm composure chose to stay.

He leaned in. As I did. Our lips met and I knew from that moment that all I ever thought in this world was what I needed. I was wrong. The only thing I needed was right before me. His eyes clouded and I couldn't see what he was thinking. But I know what I thought. He wrapped his arms around me.

_...was my place to belong._

**A/N: How was it? Also, I want you to read Tainted Soul: A story of a boy. It's this story from Itachi's POV. Please let me know. Ok Rate and review for both stories! Please! Have a good day!**


	8. Itachi's desire

Long Lost: A story of a girl

**A/N: Yes, I realise that it has been a long time, but no one viewed so I was unsure. I updated for Tainted Soul: A story of a boy so I desided it was only fair to do this one too. Please enjoy!**

Tears escape my eyes. I gasp without realizing it. Itachi pulls back a little to inspect my face. I turn my head away and wipe the tears away quickly, trying to hide the little tears of regret.

I should not be crying for myself. I should be crying for Itachi. My Itachi. He has been through much worse then I. He has experienced much more pain and sorrow in his life and _I'm _the one that cries. Why has he not shed a tear for himself? Or has he and I was never around to see it, because of the great distance between us? Not just physically, but mentally as well. All this time, I've been trying to let him go. I could never do so. Never bring myself out of the dream where he would come back and be with me.

"Does it hurt?" Itachi whispers touching my face. Turning it to face his, and wiping the tears away himself.

I blink a few times. "Does what hurt?" I croak. God, I hate that I cry. I absolutely hate it.

"Loving a monster." he whispers harshly. My heart breaks.

"Itachi!" I sob and wrap him in my arms. I hug him tightly. "I don't love a monster. I love you." I whisper in his ear.

He shows no sign that he heard me. We just stand there for a long time.

"Ney, Itachi, this is cute and all, but what of the mission?" says a voice behind me. I jump and am about to sizer cut whoever is behind me, but Itachi grabs my arms before I can. He knows me a little too well. It's almost scary. Almost.

Kisame is in the doorway. His eyes look to me for only a moment before looking back over at Itachi.

"We will go and complete it now. Sakura," Itachi says emotionlessly. "go home."

I look at him shocked. "W-what?"

"Go home. I will visit you soon." he says softer, eyes still hard. I nod slowly.

Itachi is still an Akatsuki. I can't change that. I guess it never occurred to me that he would be my enemy as well as my love. We cannot be called lovers because we are not. We can not be called boyfriend and girlfriend because, once again, we are not.

I wish to argue with him, tell him to come back with me, be part of the leaf with me. I would fight Kisame on my own if I had to. I just don't want to be his enemy. It kills me inside.

"Ok..." I mummer. Itachi's eyes show a slight sympathy for me, but they harden away when he throws his cloak on over his shoulders and floats out of the room. I can't help but feel alone. I stand there for a few more minutes, just standing there, almost waiting for him to come back. He didn't.

I lock myself away in my mind trying to distract myself from the deep dark lonely night. I count the trees that I jump on. I stop myself from yerning for him. Wanting him at my side, to be with me.

Noon finally comes around when I get back to the village. The guards at the gates wave at me lazily as I walk through. I wave back but suddenly have a sickly feeling in my gut. Like I'm a terrible person. Maybe, because I am. I am betraying my village and everyone I hold dear to me. No, that's not true. I would be denying Itachi love. Love that he has needed ever sense.... the beginning of his life.

Now, that I'm here, I might as well go and see Tsunade. I might as well give her my report in person so I don't have to write it out. Suddenly, I don't feel myself strong enough to face her. If I see her, I will crack, I will tell her everything. I know that I later regret that desition. Might as well write it out.

I sigh and shake my head.

"Sakura?" says a deep male voice. I jump.

"Exactly 14,589 trees!" I exclaim, then think about that. Huh? Oh, that's how many trees are from the small cottage Itachi and Kisame were at to here. Wow, I remembered. But wait, I wasn't asked that, was I?

I turn to see Sasuke. One of his elegant blue eyebrows raised. My eyes fall to the floor. Why can I not look at him? It must be the fact that I'm now a traitor, I'm in cahoots with a murderer and one of the ANBU's most wanted.

"Sorry. Mission has me jumpy." I lie. God, I'm scum.

"Is that so? What happened?" Sasuke asks walking up to me. I keep my eyes on the floor.

"Nothing. I just hate running around alone at night." I say. Ok, it's not a complete lie, really.

"Afraid of the dark?" Sasuke says lowly. I blink and look up at his midnight black eyes.

"What are you saying?" I whisper.

Sasukes eyes narrow. "You were in an awful hurry to get out of the village and now that you're back, you look like you saw a ghost. Or something only the night could hold...." he trails off, eyes on me, hard.

My stomach clenches. "I didn't see him, if that is what you were expecting." I lie again. No, I lied a third time. I'm worse then scum.

Sasuke's eye grow dangerously narrow. "Is. That. So?"

I swallow my fear. "Sasuke Uchiha, you are not getting an attitude on me, are you? I would hate for this to turn violent because of foolish egos. How about you?" I say darkly. I don't have time to play 20 questions with him and right now, he's just being a brat. His suspicions are dangerously accurate. And that is dangerous all on it's own.

"No." He says simply. Noticing the ANBU that have made their presents known. I'm not the only one that can tell that Sasuke is getting dangerously close to blowing up and attacking anything in sight.

Instead of accidentally provoking him more, I turn on my heel and walk away. That glare of Sasuke's imprints on my vision. Does he know? How could he? I mean, no one would have let him out of the village this early let alone anyone getting past the ANBU that watch him 24/7.

When I get to my door, I snatch out my key and unlock the door. I go in and lock the door behind me. I throw my backpack on the floor and head for the shower. I quickly strip down and step in then turn on the water. Cold water hits me, I flinch slightly but wait for the warm water to come. When it does, I relax a little. Home sweet home.

Sasuke's accusing eyes pules into my brain. I flinch again. Sasuke may not know what really happed, but he knows something. That alone is scary, but what also is to be put into question: Who told him?

* * *

It's been 3 days sense I came back and there has been no sign of Itachi. I stay up late at night and look around to see if I could find him on my own, but to no avail. He has yet to show his face to me again. Maybe it was just a dream.

I touch my lips. No, it couldn't have been. Maybe, he lied to me. He never planned to come and see me again.

My eyes sting. I need some air.

"I'm going to get some air, you work on this patient." I say to a passing nurse. She nods and takes my place.

"Yes, ma'am."

I walk out the front door and into the midnight air. It was nice and warm. I prefer the heat. I hate cold. I guess, warm is more of a welcoming feeling while cold is like.... a stab in the back or a glare. Either way, I prefer warmer nights then the cold ones we've been having recently. Usually, here it does not get too cold or too warm. The climates gotta be whacked.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt someone behind me. I turn to see a man. Light blue eyes and brown hair. He stares at me with a familiar calmness. He stands a mere 3 inches taller then me.

I blink, hesitantly. "I-Itachi?" I say slowly, prepared to run if I'm wrong.

"You shouldn't be so careless. I could be an enemy ninja and you would be dead." he scolds softly. Eyes void of emotion. What happened to those eyes that I could always read? The ones that made real sense to me? That helped me look into your soul?

'What if I don't want to be looked into?' his eyes whisper.

'What if you do?' mine whisper back.

Itachi lowers his gaze for a moment. He then reaches out and touches my cheek. I lean into his touch. I've done it now. I can never go back to my former life. Whether that is bad or not, as of right now, I'm unsure. Something we will have to figer out.

Without thinking, I throw my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, I'll let go in a second. But please, let me have that one second." I whisper. Itachi's arms wrap around me, gently. A certain gentle that would not be expected by the great Itachi Uchiha.

Now I realised that there is something there. Something no one else could see but me. Itachi's silent desire for love.

**A/N: Now how was that? Please let me know! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	9. New discoveries

Long Lost: A story of a girl

**A/N: Long time, I know. Well, no one reviewed for the last chapter, so I feel a little bad, but I will put this one up. Please enjoy!**

We stay like that for what feels like forever. I finally fully pull away.

"Will you await for me?" I ask.

Itachi nods slightly. "I will wait at your home. Until then." he turns and is gone in a puff of smoke.

I put my hand over my heart and smile. Itachi.... you did come for me. Thank you.

I walk back inside and finish up with my shift. When midnight struck I bolted from the hospital in the freezing rain and dash all the way to my house, not noticing the cold. I was anxious to see Itachi. My heart fluttered at the thought that he would be there waiting for me. As we had as children. He used to await for me at the park. Now, he awaits me at my own home.

My breath comes out in puffs before me. I don't mind. I keep runnin, a smile on my face. The cold rain biting stubbornly at my arms, legs and face where clothing and hair do not cover. A slight burning sensation that I skillfully numb away. I don't care for the cold, only for the man that waits for me and only me.

A nearly slip in a water puddle. I regain my composure and continue to run home. A breathless smile on my face.

When I run down my street I notice the light in my home is out. Itachi must not be there. He must have waited and decided that I would not join him and he left. He.... left me?

Then I remembered. No one is to live there but me. So if anyone had passed by and knew I wasn't there, they would be suspicious and call the ANBU to come and check it out.

I am such a fool to of so quickly thought that he has left me after only waiting a few hours. He is a very patient man, there is no reason he would up and leave out of boredom. I am such a fool to think so.

I run up to my house and pull the key out of my weapons pouch. I unlock the door and jump inside before closing the door and locking it behind me.

A small candle flickers. Itachi is standing by my desk, looking at a picture of Sasuke and I before he turned into a turd and left the village to seek out Orochimaru's guidance. It's the only picture I have of Sasuke smiling after the death of his family. I treasure it because I know no, that he will smile even less than he already has.

Itachi turns to look at me with midnight black eyes. His calm features pale slightly as he inspects my wet body. He walks deeper into my house and comes walking back with a towel. He must have memorized the place in my absents.

He walks to the couch and sits. He watches me quietly. I blink, confused for a moment.

I then walk over and fall to my knees before him. He puts the towel on my head and starts drying my hair. I watch his purple mesh shirt as it crinkles and unwrinkled with his movements.

I can feel his warm body heat from his hands.

His movements were slow and gently, and slightly tense.

This reminds me of when I was just a little girl. I was 9 years old. Exactly a year after my parents death. It was unknownst to me, that Itachi ran in the middle of a thunderstorm to my house to make sure I was ok. He arrived soaking wet. I had him before me as I dried his hair as he does for me now.

"You are so foolish to forget an umbrella." he finally says. I blush and lower my head.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

He grunts.

I look up at him and smile. "If I had not forgotten, then you and I would be stuck in an uncomfortable silence. Think of this as an.... ice breaker, if you will."

He looks at me for a moment, bewildered. "I-Ice breaker....?" he mumbles, looking away. I give a curt nod.

His emotionless eyes stay in one place for the longest time. I suddenly remember something I heard Tsunade say when Itachi was brought up. She told me.....

_"Itachi is powerful, that is without a doubt. But to take into consideration, the way he uses his bloodlimit is unbelievable. Itachi is capable to put up a fight with anyone, but if he goes up against blindness, I fear he has already lost such a battle."_

"Are you blind, Itachi?" I whisper. His eyes widen a fraction of an inch and his hands halt for a moment. His mask falls into play and he continues to dry my hair.

"Don't be foolish." he says lowly. His eyes drag back over at me.

I narrow my eyes and hold up my hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I ask.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Four."

I raise an eyebrow and look at my finger that I held up. How in god's name did he pick four from one finger?

"Uhh.....huh...." I mutter. "You're so blind."

Itachi's face falls blank. "Am not." he says simply.

I fume. "Yes you are, you stubborn mule!" I stand up. "Now, let me help you."

Itachi gets this far away look. One that he used to get a lot when we were little children. There is a suddle twitch of his eyes.

I don't think I'll get an answer from him. I stare into his dull black eyes. Then I notice a water droplet on the tip of my bangs. It drops slowly and lands on his cheek. Itachi's eyes animate slightly and he brings his hand up to the water, wiping it away.

I touch his face. "Please, I want to help you."

His eyes lower. "If you think it will be of use."

I know 'If you think it will be of use' is his way of saying, 'Ok, do it. I'm to prideful to directly say ok.'

I slide back down to my knees and reach up to touch his temples with my fingertips. I send my chakura gently into his head, past his skull and to his brain. I follow the brain stem to the eyes. There is a hole in both retinas and corneas. I study the damage for a few minutes and build up my thesis.

Finally, I put my hands in my lap. "I have an idea as to what the problem is."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well," I say. I sit on the couch next to Itachi. "I want to say that it is because you activated your bloodlimit at such a young age, your body sent more chakura into your eyes then needed and left a large hole in both eyes. See, from further investigation and from checking out Sasuke's eyes for damage, and Kakashi's, a hole is suppose to be there. It's what allows chakura into the eyes to change them." I tell him.

He nods. "Yes, I knew that."

I nod as well, not that he sees it. "Anyway, so when you activated it as such a young age, your body never realised that this was hurting you. With those large holes, it's become dangerous. Not of death, though. From what I can tell, when you activate your bloodlimit, it sends a smaller amount of chakura into your eyes because now your body knows how much to send into your eyes. So along the side of the holes have cracked and started to decay. Even though it's still inside your head." I explain.

Itachi grows quiet for a few minutes. Finally, he says, "Can it be fixed?"

I really hate this word but, "_Maybe. _I need to investigate further and talk to Lady Tsunade."

Itachi nods slowly. "It's late, you need to rest."

I don't want to go to bed. What if I wake up and Itachi is gone?

"What if...." I trail off. '_What if you leave again....' _I don't say.

Itachi touches my cheek. I feel the blood rush to my face.

"I'll be here when you wake." he says.

I nod slowly. "You promise?"

Itachi stands up and takes my hand. We walk into the bedroom. Itachi sits on the bed. I walk over to my dresser. I grab out my light green silk pants and a pink silk spaghetti strap shirt.

I look over at Itachi. He's looking at a picture of my brother and parents on my night stand. His eyes blood red. His finger on the rim. His eyes look far away. The same look as earlier.

I go into the attached bathroom and close the door. I quickly change out of my wet cloths and into my silk jammies. I leave them on the floor and walk out of the bathroom.

I walk in and crawl into bed next to Itachi. I crawl under his arm and cuddle to his chest. All the covered him was his purple mesh shirt and pants. I never realised how soft it was.

Itachi's eyes bleed black and turns toward me and closes his eyes. I pull the covers up and cuddle closer to him.

His light even breaths, the suddle beat of his heart and small hum, he lets out at random points in time at night all keep me up. Not because it's distracting me, but because I feel absorbed in these noises. I sit there and listen to these small things for about an hour before I finally drift to sleep.

**A/N: How was that? Please, rate and review! Have a good day!**


	10. Take my breath away

Long Lost: A story of a girl

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update!! People actually comment for the last chapter! Yay! Anyway, as a thank you, I made this chapter longer!! Please enjoy!! 3**

"Sakura!" Itachi's voice echo's through my head.

I spin around to see the sword go through his chest. Itachis' sharingan blazes. I scream. I struggle to my feet and rush toward him. Blood trinkles out from between his lips.

The three tomos rage angrily. Suddenly, they morph together to create the Mangekyo sharingan.

"Itachi, no!" I scream, running to him as fast as I can, but not seeming to get any closer.

Sasuke appears from behind Itachi. He pulls his sword from Itachi's chest. Both glare at one another with the rage of the Uchiha family and their most prized weapon at their disposal.

A sword materializes in Itachi's hand. Both begin to duke it out. The sound of medal against medal. The sound of the air being split in two each second by the ferocity that the Uchiha boys unleashed. The pure force that collides with anything within a ten mile radius, enough to knock anyone on their butt. Blood flying left and right. The horror.

"Die!!" Sasuke screams hatefully.

"Foolish brother!" Itachi growls.

Both swords begin to glow. Sasuke's a deep purple, Itachi's a menacing red. Both collide. The sound barrier is disrupted and for a second, I'm sure I'm def. Then the loudest explosion I have ever hear, rings through my ears. I feel my eardrums burst and blood come out of my ears. My mind can't comprehend the noise.

Before I know it, all starts to jump out of the imaginary line that held it into reality. Things break shape. They can't turn into familiar things. What looked to have once been a pile of rumble looks like it has never been. It has lost everything that made it a pile of rumble. it's defined shape is now completely changed and twisted into something that has no name or similarity to anything that does have a name.

I can no longer hear. Noise and sound is a luxury, one that has been taken away from me.

Sasuke and Itachi are gone. Both mounds of ripped, tattered and blood clothing and flesh. I can't tell which is which. Who is Sasuke? Who is Itachi?

My head continues to spin without any control on my part. I fall to my back and look to the sky. Someone is standing over me. The first thing I notice is the Sharingan. Spinning. Calculating. Studying. Learning.

Before I could notice anything else, I fall into a deep darkness.

_"Sleep, Young one..... Everything is falling into place...."_ a voice says in my head. No doubt a man's voice. None that are familiar to me.

I jerk awake. Slowly I sit up, remembering Itachi. Too late, black eyes stare at me.

"Nightmare?" he whispers deeply. His voice lased with the sound of sleep. Sound alone makes me feel at bliss. It was just a dream.

I feel tears build up. I shake my head quickly and bury my face into his chest. "No...." my voice muffled in his shirt.

Itachi lets out a light grunt. He shifts, to sit up. I pull back a little. His long black hair is a little messed up. He pulls it out of its confines that the band held it in.

He leaves it on his wrist, as he puts his face in his hands for a moment to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Not that he could most likely tell what time it is without his sharingan.

I look to the window, dawn is almost here.

I crawl out of my bed and go to my dresser with a large mirror attached on top. I grab my brush and turn to walk back over to Itachi but stop. Something in my reflection grabs my attention. I look back over and see my eyes all red, like I was crying in my dreams. Or getting ready to at least.

I push some of my hair out from the side of my head to look at my ear. No blood. It _was _a dream. That is all. A dream.

I let my hair fall back into place and walk back over to my bed.

I crawl onto it and on my knees I walk over to Itachi. His feet over the side of the bed, still rubbing his eyes.

I lie the comb down next to me, and put my fingers to his temples. "When I tell you, activate your sharingan." I whisper into his ear. He nods slowly. I close my eyes.

I send my charkura back into his head. Once again I follow the brain stem to the eyes. I make a doughnut shape with my chakura on the insides of both eyes. I estimate how much room Itachi's eyes need to perform the transformation and I give it that room. I try to sooth the decaying flesh within his eyes. Trying to piece it back together a little. Gently, though. The eyes are extremely delicate and can easily be ruined and hurt.

Itachi's pained breathing slows and turns calmed.

"Now...." I breath.

I feel his chakura slide past my own and the power of the sharingan is activated.

For a split second it was like I was seeing the world in a completely different way. Everything was so clear. Like my previous sight was damaged or impaired, but not this. This vision is so clean, so clear. Like my vision had a layer of dust over it, and this vision is the newest version of seeing. It is something so magical, so powerful. Every detail seems to jump out at you.

But only for a split second could I see such a wonderful sight. The next thing I knew, it was gone.

I pull my chakura back out and I open my eyes.

"Wow...." I breath under my breath. My hands falling from his temples to his strong shoulders.

Itachi turns his head to look at me from over his shoulder. His vibrant Sharingan so full of life. Not scary or hateful at all. Like a work of art this is forever preserved within a human eye.

"What?" he asks, eyes calculating. As it always does.

I smile. "It's nothing." I say softly.

I think... if I tell him what it felt like to see the world through the eyes of an Uchiha, it would go away. I want to keep the memory to myself. Preserved within my own heart. I may never see something so beautiful again. I don't think my mind can quite comprehend all that I saw with those unfamiliar eyes.

He turns his head back around and I grab the abandon comb and start to brush through his thin midnight black hair. It falls like a river down his back calmly and beautifully.

I run my fingers through his raven locks before taking the hair tie from around his wrist and tying his hair back loosely. I run my fingers through his hair a few more times before pronouncing it done. I crawl off the bed and walk around to the front of him. Those powerful red eyes follow me calmly.

I comb through his bangs, being careful not to swipe across his cheek or poke him in the eye with the teeth of the comb. I put the comb in my mouth and grab all his bangs in both hands, gently, and making sure not to ruin the part. I run my fingers through them slowly and letting them fall in place on his face.

When we were younger I always played with Itachi's hair. No matter how long or short it was. When it nearly reached his waist, or when Mikoto accidentally cut it shorter then Sasuke's. It was a new look, but long hair suits him.

It took me forever to get Itachi's hair to look the way it does now. He always pulled it back when it was long. I could do that, but his bangs never looked how he always does it. But I learned and I know the secret. Let it fall as it may. It ends up looking the same almost every day.

"Thank you, Sakura." Itachi says lowly. I smile.

"No problem!" I chirp. I toss the comb off in the direction of the dresser and sit on Itachi's lap. His chin rests on my head and his hands intertwine together and rest on my outside hip, loosely.

We both look at the window for the longest time, watching the sun come up.

After a few minutes, Itachi touches my chin. I look up into his deep red eyes. For a moment, I hate him for looking at me with his bloodlimit, but then I remember that he can't see me any other way.

We stare at one another for a few minutes before our lips meet. It was slow and gentle. I close my eyes. I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip and for a moment, I have no idea what I am to do. Instead of panicking like I was planning on doing, I go into complete animal instincts.

And that the lord, biting his tongue was not my first instinct, by the way.

I open my mouth and his tongue enters my mouth. Out tongues meet and battle for dominance. I have no training in this playing field, so Itachi wins.

Being so cocky, I bet he saw that coming.

I adjust myself, trying to get closer to him, as if that was possible. Animal instincts within me knew that all men have something precious that it was smart to not sit on, if you know what I mean. So I was careful not to hurt him or his pride.

I wrap my arms around his neck and press my chest against his.

He lets out a small gasp and I feel a victorious smile cross my face. I open my eyes to stare into his Uchiha bloodlimit. I didn't mean to, but I must have challenged him in some way 'cause his eyes grow competitive.

I feel one of his hands slide up to the middle of my back, while the other touches my butt. Before I can react, he licks the roof of my mouth and it tickles me. I pull back so quickly, I didn't comprehend that I would fall over. Good thing, Itachi had thought ahead, 'cause his other hand in the middle of my back prevents me from falling all the way back.

I blush, throwing a hand over my mouth. My breath wild and deep.

Itachi's eyes a look of, almost, teasing nature. He pulls me close once again, but instead of his lips coming to mine, they go to my ear.

"That's for teasing me, Little Blossom."

**A/N: 3 . 3 Ita.... is so HOT!! 3 Hehe, I'm bad, I know. It just came to me, so I had to put it in. XD Any who, please rate and review, and have a great day!**


End file.
